clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Alex's Swearing Words
Alex001 swore on the Shout Box on April 29, 2009, at around 3:07 UTC. Here, Alex explains the events and why so. Other minor incidents are not exactly swearing but the use of partially-abusive stuff told in a light manner. Swearing! It was minutes after his last edits, and somehow Alex001 gone nuts! He sweared, and ZapWire brings out the proof: Bolded words are Alex's swears, whereas italics are others talking about it. * Apr It was REALLY good. You should note that core writings are Explorer's and Triskelle's stuff. * Apr good night guys * Apr I just issued a stream of insults to Happyface and his messengers in my message to Triskelle. * Apr ... v * Apr ... Oops. * Apr Hi Explorer and Turtle! * Apr ... are you still here? * Apr ... nevermind. I've got to go anyways * Apr ... See you tomorrow, my friends! * Apr bye! * Apr Check out my new item shop... * 0:40 Anybody on? * 1:19 Anybody on? * 1:44 Bugzy * 1:44 ... still on? * 1:57 yea bro * 1:58 ... the burger analogy is makin me hungry * 3:07 I love that section! It's very cool! * 3:19 ... fark u * 3:19 ... bad burger * 3:20 ... Or in other words: Fuck you bad burger! * 3:20 ... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-- * 3:20 ... -- * 3:20 ... * 3:20 ... Heh... heh... * 3:20 ... Barg my fat asse people! I PWN YOU! PWN MEANS PORN! HAD! * 3:21 What? * 3:21 ... Alex, don't swear * 3:27 Oh... sorry. Gone mad. * 3:28 ... Lately, I've been going crazy. The absence of Trisk, Metal and Pogo * 3:29 ... Punk had devestated me * 3:30 That's still no excuse to swear * 3:30 ... Sorry, I'm just a bit touchy * 3:30 ... about swearing * 3:31 ... okay? * 3:35 '' Okay. Sorry, to you too. I didn't mean to do so. It was just safe at that point of time.'' * 4:32 finally got all the things i want * 4:32 ... time to pwn cptv * 6:19 What? * 6:21 ... Taped this! * 6:45 Anyone here * 7:35 Yes. * 7:38 Phew. * 7:44 here * 8:09 Hi guys * 9:29 waddup dawgs * 9:56 Hi. * 9:56 ... I forgot the to paste the log of Alex swearing and copied over it * 10:00 lul alex is alright. * 10:00 Yeah, but no reason to swear....'' You see, I thought nobody would see me doing this, not even Director Benny. Ha! I was that close! Little did he knew that Kwiksilver was still online. He later replied about Alex's swearing and Alex apoligized for his acts. It was brought up again at 9:56 when Zapwire had a conversation with Bugzy about his swearing. In Zapwire's talk page, it was revealed an image of Alex specifically swearing. Alex, was not one bit ashamed! The truth is, that everyone, even in my school which is one of the top ten in my country, swears purporesly. Swearing begins at the age of 5. My youngest sister learnt the "F" word in Kindergarten and figured out a code me and my younger sister had been keeping from her. Swearing is considered "realistic" here. Staying away dosen't help. I tried my best to keep my mouth shut around here, but after doing something no one should do, my brain gone ku-ku. Besides, everyone I know swears. However, no one says cuss. I dunno what it is. The shocking news was released throughout the USA. It was shocking all right, shocking. AG FIGTHING Explorer caused Alex to tell Sheepman he's gay Okay... so you know now that I was the one who did this. Okay, I'm now doing it in first person. First of all, look at this: Chat 15:00 Yeah... but here's how it goes. 15:00 ... When these users return, and the others quit, these users will still help build the wiki. 15:00 ... It would partiallly save the crisis. All we need now is a relationship between AG and Explorer. 15:00 ... We need them to first be normal with each other. 15:01 that'sa bit impossible.... 15:02 Okay... I'll tell both of them seperately that I love them, okay? 15:03 ... THat is stupid. But then, if they love me, I will then command to love each other. 15:03 ... That's simple, right? 15:03 What on midlle earth... 15:06 I wanna tell you a secret: I'm partially gay. You see, because of AG and Explorer figthing, I told Sheepman that I was gay. THat's it. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Comments The person who posted this actual article was Alex himself? You now have my respect. Bugzy 15:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Takes courage to volounteer for execution. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:01, 1 May 2009 (UTC) C'mon. It could be a joke by Alex.--The Leader 15:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Wiki Events :Could be. But I will be banning myself at 12:00 sharp or even earlier, in fact. I will serve twelve hours under ban and will be released. I may agree it could be a joke. But I'm always afraid of lying. So it may not be a joke, too. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *Wow, if YOU posted this, that was a very noble and responsible act. I personally commend that you had the courage to tell us all of this, and the fact that you have just risked laying yourself on the BanHammer block is so much more incredible. Responsibility like that should not go unrewarded. Your reward is a full pardon from me. Alex, that was a very responsible and noble thing to do, to admit your actions like that. I give you my pardon, but let's hope the Database agrees. I'm very proud of your confession, and I am sure the database will agree with me to let you off the hook. Thank you for taking responsibility for your actions. Behavior like that is rare is so many a place in this world. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I will serve my punishment, although I have recieved a pardon. I will edit for 18 more minutes or less. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC)